


Argument

by Luxray4257



Category: Mogeko, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxray4257/pseuds/Luxray4257
Summary: Exactly what it says. The consequences of an argument





	Argument

It had been a rather loud thundery day, with the rain threatening to fall upon the roof of the house. Yet, the roars from the sky in the distance couldn’t beat the shouting match between the two demon occupants of the house. The three others glanced up towards the second floor, unsure of what they were arguing about.

There was a sudden stop in the momentum before a loud slap resounded, nearly mimicking the thunder outside, before a door swung open, and the ever familiar blank-faced demon was, for once, trying to suppress the anger that was evident on her face.

Then the second demon stomped out, a handprint on her face, and for the first time, the two yokai and ghost could finally clearly hear what she said as she pointed to her aggressor.

“Go ahead and walk away. That’s what you’re best at, isn’t it?”

She stopped on the staircase, her body still at that statement. Then she clenched her teeth, and in a split second, she had her trident pointed at the other girl’s neck.

Hanten didn’t even flinch, her face still blank, yet staring with her a sharp intensity none of them even knew was possible from her. Instead, she stepped forward fearlessly, until the prongs were touching her neck. If she had just moved forward a bit more, she could have impaled her. Almost as if she was daring her to, as her next statement softly implied.

“Am I wrong, Kurotsuno?”

The demon in question clenched her teeth before growling. Then, abruptly, she allowed her weapon to dissipate to the darkness before pointing to the door.

“Get out.”

The red eyed demon only shrugged, a smirk barely masking the anger she was controlling by clenching her teeth as she walked out of the door, red handprint still shining on her face. There wasn’t a single hint of regret or a plan to turn back as she slammed the door close, her last words ringing out before the thunder of the incoming storm could strike.

“With pleasure.”  
——————————  
The house was oddly quiet when she woke up.

The rain had stopped, leaving only but a few grey clouds across the sky. Not a sound from downstairs apart from the soft tap of othello pieces. She changed out of her garments into her usual attire. A strange day it was, she thought, as she walked down the stairs. 

Ah, that was right. Met was having some duties at the studio today. The two yokai were still playing their game, though their banter was a lot lesser than usual. And as for her... She walked over to the sofa, hands already at her hips, ready to give her a verbal lashing.

“Are you finally ready to-huh?”

There was no one at the sofa. Not even a crinkle, and when she went over to touch it, it was cold.

Had...had she really taken her word seriously?

She shook her head and huffed, sitting opposite the sofa. Well, it was fine, it was just something stupid after all. Not even worth thinking about. So what if she was gone? It wasn’t like she depended on her anyway. Besides, she would eventually come to her senses at the end of it, after all. This was the perfect time for her to calm down, and she shouldn’t care too much.

But she didn’t come back the next day. Or the day after that.

There wasn’t even a peep from her. Not a single knock, or letter or call or message.

As Kurotsuno seethed, she rationalised to herself. So she wanted to play this game? Good, Kurotsuno thought. That meant a lot more peace for her. Her anger had yet to simmer away fully, and she didn’t think she had the patience or will to avoid killing her if she started another argument. It was a good time for her to be away from her, from all the bad memories that she had come to associate with her. All the negative thoughts, from their history together, could finally dissipate.  
——————————  
At first it was bearable.

The silence was a nice welcome change from the chaos that she brought around with only her presence. Finally, the sofa was empty, and the smell of alcohol was gone as well in a few hours. For once, she could sit alone on the sofa without having to share it.

The two yokai only gave her quiet glances, not wanting to incur her wrath from their argument onto them, while Met... well, she supposed that she didn’t quite care where the ghost went. Probably off to play to the crows again.

It was a wonderful quietness, that gave her so much time to think. A rare opportunity that only occured once a month most of the time.

And then it got overwhelming.

Every morning, each time the door clicked open, she found herself gripping onto the armrests, as if excitedly waiting for someone, only for her to slump back in disappointment each time when she saw whoever it was at the door. The sofa would stubbornly remain devoid of her, and now there were some stitch marks where she had stabbed it, as if that would bring her back. 

She supposed that in their latest argument she had gone a bit too far. Berating her, chastising her, blindly expecting her to comply. Being irrational and unwilling to listen to her, trying to force her opinion on her.

Even she must have had an invisible limit that she hadn’t thought about.

There was a ridiculous lack of smell of alcohol in the house which had cleared over the days she was gone, and though she knew she ought to be glad of that, well, she was anything but. 

After all, the cool air that carried the smell of her actual house over the distinct stink of metallic blood and whiffs of alcohol that tended to warm one’s nose was something she didn’t quite recognise.  
——————————  
Kurotsuno supposed one could call her a little worried.

She kept glancing at the door whenever she was at home, only to disappoint herself each time it opened. She tried to look out for her when she was in town, to no avail. She had even casually asked around for her whereabouts, only to find out that no one had seen her. 

How was that even possible for her, the loudest demon that their world had to offer, to keep hiding for so long?

Yes, she was rather worried indeed, as thoughts swept through her mind on what could possibly have happened.

Had she gotten herself hurt? Injured, lying in the hospital? Attacked, abused, torn to pieces by the sidewalk?

Was she even-

She shook her head, getting the thought out desperately. No, if anything, any fool who dared to cross paths with her would be the one lying on the pavement in pieces sporting bruises. There was just no way that it could have been anything else. 

A shiver passed through her body, and she looked outside. The house had been so cold despite it not having rained since their argument.

Come to think of it, she didn’t even remember what they were arguing about. Something really minute and stupid, she bet, that was of no significance to her. Perhaps she shouldn’t have gone so far.

Another shudder from the cool surroundings, and she grumbled, taking her coat out. Perhaps a walk would help clear her mind, she thought, before heading out through the disappointing door.

But Fate decided to be kind, and along the path there was a trail of broken shards of glass along with dead birds. There was a short banter near the end of the trail, and she stopped to hear the conversation.

“Ah, sis... maybe you shouldn’t drink too much-“

A loud cry followed after a bang, and some branches fell from where she had seen a demon slam into it. 

“I’ll drink however much I like, shithead!”

That familiar voice made her realise who they were, and she walked towards them. Those two... it could only be them from how their relationship sounded like, and she was pleased to see that the weak younger brother was crawling towards the very demon she had been looking for.

Tapping onto Chikemuri’s shoulder, she gestured for him to leave, to which he graciously backed off and turned tail, tending to the bruise that he was sporting on his face before sitting next to her. Once they were alone, she went over, staring at the unaware girl to see if she would get a reaction from her.

She didn’t.

Then she clenched her teeth before whacking the back of her friend’s head, growling as she took out her anger on her. Most of that had already dissipated over the weeks, but she just had to get that bit of rage out. 

Hanten yelped and rubbed her head, slowly turning to face her. Then she looked at her skeptically, her face still flushed from the alcohol. 

“Eh? You’re not Kemuri...”

Kurotsuno sighed, shaking her head. Why would she even remember her in this state? But still she knelt down, holding onto her shoulder. At least she ought to grab her attention.

“It’s me, Kurotsuno. Remember?”

The drunkard squinted at her before looking away, as if deep in thought. Then she shook her head before turning away.

“Kurotsuno’s a lie.”

Her words were slurred together, but her meaning was clear. Kurotsuno took a deep breath, almost wanting to whack her instead of being patient.

“Come on, let’s go back-“

“For what?”

“For what what?”

“What’s the point in all this? Why not just leave me alone?”

There was a brief silence that followed. What was her true intent, trying to bring her back? To make her feel better? To make her no longer feel guilty? That she tried to fix things? 

Such selfish desires.

No, she was only good at being a harbinger of destruction. Only bring chaos wherever she went. 

Then Hanten grinned to no one in particular as she stepped onto the edge of the cliff, her back facing the large space while her wings stayed close. Staring a bit at the other demon, she hiccuped, before laughing a bit.

“I wonder... what will happen if I just fall off this cliff. After all, nothing matters to you anymore, does it? Olivia?”

Kurotsuno must have been grinding her teeth at some point in their conversation, if it could even be called as such, as her jaw was sore when she opened it to tell her to stop with her nonsense. Instead, she let out a heavy sigh as she gripped onto her arm and pulled her away. There was no point in getting mad at a drunkard who didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Come on. Let’s head home. We can talk about this later.”

The drunk girl could barely string her next sentence together, though it was clear that it was full of profanities that were more fitting of an uncouth sailor, and couldn’t do much other than follow along in her pathetic state.  
—————————  
There was a groan on the sofa a few hours after that, and Kurotsuno laid out a few painkillers along with some water on the table next to her as Hanten sat up.There was a confused look on her face as she looked around the room, almost like she didn’t remember how she got there. 

Or worse, didn’t want to be there, with the blank stare that she gave her that made her doubt her decision. She sighed before sitting next to the drunkard. It was a strange thing, but she felt...oddly comforted by her presence for the first time in a while.

“Thought you wanted me to get out?”

Her statement shook her out of those thoughts, and she let out the breath that she had been holding in. She supposed that she ought to apologize. Even if it wasn’t fully her fault. Instead, she shrugged it off.

“Doesn’t matter anymore.”

Then she gave her a brief hug before slapping her, a lot less harshly than the one she gave her the previous time. With a slight grin at the other demon’s yelp, she continued.

“Welcome home.”  
—————————  
Kurotsuno climbed up to the roof, keeping the box in her hand steady. After the first few silent days, they had eventually warmed up to each other again, and she was rather thankful for that. It had been awkward without her, though she refused to admit it to the other demon. 

Opening the hatch, her body relaxed as she realised that her suspicion was right, and the other girl was indeed enjoying herself alone. She climbed out of the hole and sat on the roof before calling to her.

“Oi. Hanten.”

The red eyed demon turned to face her, a brow raised in surprise. She supposed that her visit would be a little unexpected, considering how the roof was pretty much her sanctuary, just as her own room was to her.

“Hmm? Ah, Kurotsun’, what are you doin’ here on the roof?”

She crawled over to her side slowly, keeping the box to her closely. It would be extremely terrible and unlucky for her to slide down the roof and fall down to her demise after all, though she doubted that would happen with the other girl around. 

“I came to see you. Is there something wrong with that?”

Hanten shook her head, sighing a bit before turning back to look up at the sky. Her body didn’t stink of alcohol, which suggested that she was sober. Then she closed her eyes as her body relaxed.

“No, never was one. Just never took you to join me in star watchin’. Big giant chunks of gas burning up. Sounds like a really nice thing.”

Kurotsuno nodded politely, unable to truly understand the joys of watching things burn. Then she looked over to the crescent moon that seemed to grin at them before passing the box to her.

“Speaking of nice things, I got something for you.”

The red eyed demon stared at her for a while before turning her gaze to the box. Then, upon opening it, raised a brow in skepticism.

“A phone? What’s that for?”

She rolled her eyes before moving on, ignoring the question as she took the phone from her and swiped across the screen to show her its applications. Honestly, if only the world was slightly more advanced in technology... but she supposed she couldn’t complain. Immortal demons had no sense in keeping up with the times.

“I already added my phone number and the house number. So next time that happens and you decide to run away, at least send me a damn text-“

“You make it sound like there will be a next time.”

Kurotsuno hesitated, clearly unsure of what to say. Should she agree, and that this was a precaution so that she wouldn’t worry too much? Or should she just defend herself and say that it was just out of goodwill in case it really did happen?

Instead, she huffed. 

“Well, moron, if you don’t want the phone then just say so. I’ll just get a refund-“

The phone was ripped out of her hands in less than a second before Hanten pushed it into her pocket, all while shaking her head.

“I’ll take it. Geez, can’t take a joke, you dummy.”

Kurotsuno sighed in relief, before looking over to the sky. Then she grabbed onto her tie, forcing the taller girl to lean over as she used a claw to touch the tip of her nose as she pointed before hissing out.

“Don’t leave me like that again. Otherwise, I’ll strangle you until your face turns blue, and before that you can bet your ass that I will personally find a way to kill you and bring you back to life over and over again.”

A grin tugged at the edge of Hanten’s face despite the menacing threat.

“I look forward to that.”

A growl resounded from her chest as she glared at her, leaning closer to show she meant business.

“Why you-“

Laughter echoed throughout the forest as the two continued their banter under the clear starry night, the moon still seemingly smiling at them with its thin, waning crescent smile.

Almost as if it knew something that the two children didn’t.

Maybe the stubborn one should actually listen to herself at times.


End file.
